


Know All

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Drabble, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean just outside of Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



> Thought I'd post this here too

“Where did you think you were going Dean?” Sam asked. He managed to catch Dean just outside of Chicago. “Remember baby. I have eyes and hears all of the world. There’s no place you can escape without me knowing.”

Sam leaned down, his brother was sprawled on the hood of the Impala. Sam placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Dean made a strangled noise, but nothing came out.

“You only speak when I allow it. I told you time and time again Dean. You belong to me. You are mine. You can’t escape and you won’t be getting your little souled up Sammy back either. Deal with it.”

Sam made a flicking motion and released Dean from the hold. “Get in the car. Buckle up. I have a long night planned for you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean laid sprawled on the bed, his hands bound to the bed by some of the ties that they used when on a case. After getting back to the motel and Sam giving him the third about leaving he was sequestered to a night of Sam making sure he couldn’t walk in the morning. By the first light in the morning Dean had fallen asleep and when he woke, Sam was gone. A note hovered over him, it simply read ‘ _Gone out to get breakfast. Be back soon. My assistant will be in shortly to clean you up. Be a good little boy until I come back’_

Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t know how it came to this.


End file.
